1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to jewelry display cases and more specifically it relates to an improved earring rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous jewelry display cases have been provided in prior art that are adapted to receive, store, carry, organize and display articles of jewelry. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.